1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power generating device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power generating device applied to a handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld electronic device refers to an electronic device that can be held and operated by a user, which has relatively small size and light weight for the user to carry around. A commonly used handheld electronic device is, for example, a mobile phone, a multimedia player, a personal digital assistant, a handheld computer, a handheld game machine and a handheld satellite navigator, etc.
Since power required by the handheld electronic device is generally supplied by a rechargeable battery within the handheld electronic device, a serviceable time of the handheld electronic device is determined by a power storage capacity of the rechargeable battery. If the user stays outdoors for a long time, the rechargeable battery cannot be charged, which is inconvenient for utilization.
A “hand-pulled power generating device” according to a Taiwan patent No. 121459, a “portable manual power generating device” according to a Taiwan patent No. 141853, a “handheld manual power generating device” according to a Taiwan patent No. 226073, and a “manual charger” according to a Taiwan utility model patent No. M338498 all disclose an external charging device. However, the external charging device is still inconvenient for utilization.
Therefore, a “self-charge handheld phone device” according to a Taiwan patent No. I294205 discloses a self-charge handheld phone device having a linear power generating device, and such conventional power generating device can be inlaid to a mobile phone. Moreover, a technique of using a vibration motor of the mobile phone as the power generating device is also disclosed, for example, a “power generating device and communication device using the same” according to a Taiwan patent No. 96107741. However, these two conventional power generating devices have relatively more components, so that assembling processes thereof are relatively difficult, and accordingly costs thereof cannot be reduced.